Altieri
The Altieri are an ancient race of energy beings who exist in the distant Augustinia Sectelm. They are powerful beings who are technologically, mentally and biologically advanced, which would unofficially deem them as a superior race. Biology Altieri vary in appearance, but most appear human or at least humanoid in nature. There are also Altieri who have non-human or non-anthropomorphic appearances. Abilities Altieri are special and unique in terms of their abilities, which varies largely from biotic abilities; their abilities are called Magicks. They are the only species capable of being born with the Magic of Hymmnomancy other than the Eoligons and the Reyvateils. It is usually rare for an Altieri to be born with biotics, as they rarely maintain or experience contact with Element Zero or Eezo due to the scarce amount of it within the galactic system. Culture Altieri are naturally cautious, intelligent, empathetic and highly aware of any form of changes that occur around them or anywhere. As energy beings, they are partially difficult to understand as they are mentally advanced with thought processes even stronger than the Reapers, Leviathans or Asari. Due to their history with several species outside Augustinia Sectelm, they are highly cautious and wary of such forces entering their domain, though they will always treat them with politeness and empathy. As one of the first races to exist or be created during the time of creation, they are revered as deities or angels by other races alongside the Eoligons and Reyvateils due to their ability to manifest any form of matter into reality from their thoughts or any form of energy. Economy Technology The Altieri are technologically advanced, able to create technology that outmatches that of Prothean, Remnant or any other technology. Their technology utilizes Energy Waves, much like Reyvateilic technology, natural environmental energy combined with kinesis to create power for their machines, devices, techs and all sorts of systems, which is how the Altieri lead a perfectly symbiotic relationship with nature and technology combined. Government How the government functions for the Altieri is still uncertain, but it is known that they exist based on a democratic-communist hive-like system based on their telepathic links to each other. Their government is based partially on religion, but more so upon the consensus and community of people; they focus on communal service and aid for their people, offering aid and insight to many. The Altieri Government is called the Lere Consensus. Aetherinel Eshaton Eshatons are ancient Altieri who are not bound by the limits of their kind's lifespan, thus being immortal. Although they are ageless once they reach over 10,000 years, they are still capable of dying through infliction of fatal wounds or severe illnesses. Eshatons are Altieri chosen by Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life, to act as an overseer over a specific dimension or world, each one bearing an Eshaton. They are almost never seen, even more so than Resariens, as being Eshaton means being an overseer of a dimension. Resarien Resariens are Altieri who are considered and viewed as elders of the species, and such are highly venerated and sought for their wisdom and insights. The usual age of a Resarien is 7.5 millennia (7,500 Earth Years) to 10 millennia (10,000 Earth Years) by Altieri standards. Resariens are rarely seen by common people as they are shaman-like nomads who prefer to inhabit isolated or tranquil locations ideal for meditation and self-pondering. Legislations Altieri are strict and stalwart with any form of crime, but are lenient in the penalties they give due to their inevitably empathetic behaviour; though this does not mean that they are lenient enough to give second chances or such if they have been offended greatly or if they see that the crime committed is beyond forgiveness and pardon, and will approach such crimes with extreme strictness and absolute indifference without a shred of hesitation. Military Although the Altieri are peaceful and docile in nature, they are still capable, strict and powerful with their militaristic forces. Altieric military is highly coordinated, strategized and efficient. Due to their ability to partially absorb any form of gunfire (so long as it is energy-type gunfire) or biotics, they are capable of ground assaults and close combat, which gives them a high advantage over most races. Notable Altieri Altieri Homeworlds * Ardimalia - The Birthplace and 1st Homeworld of the Altieri * Cykranosh - Colonized by the Altieri Category:Species